5 Steps
by spoodle monkey
Summary: 5 words chosen at random from a paragraph my friend wrote for me, to form a story. HERRYJAY SLASH! If you dont like slash, or yaoi, dont read it. slight angst


Summary: 5 words chosen randomly from a paragraph i asked my friend to write for me. This is HerryJay SLASH If you dont like, dont read.

Disclaimer: Don't own, still havent taken over the world yet

_**the reason why pigs fly in secret is because they don't want to become slaves to the human race. they fear the human race not because we're stronger or smarter, it is because we take over any resourse and use it until it wears out. This is meaning that if we actually found out that pigs could fly, we would force them to pull airplanes to save fuel. this therefore shows that pigs actually can fly**_

**The paragraph was written by a friend of mine, when I asked her to write something at least 35 words long on any topic for me.**

**Word #7- Secret**

Jay had a secret. One that no one knew. He kept it close to him, kept it quiet and no one got hurt from it. His secret was something that he swore he'd never reveal to anyone, ever. The only problem with the secret, was that it was eating him up inside. Every time he watched from the side lines as Herry flirted with some random girl or was hurt, the secret consumed more of him.

So one night, after a close call, instead of just coming out and telling Herry, Jay confided in Odie, swearing him to secrecy.

Jay was in love with Herry.

**Word #28- Stronger**

Herry needed to be stronger. It was an obsession. His already impossible strength wasn't nearly enough. He stayed late at the schools gym, used every battle to get stronger, because he knew what the outcome would be if his strength failed. Every member of the team had something to fall back on, while he only had his brute strength. When that wasn't enough, he was lost.

Herry had to be stronger, needed to be stronger. Not just muscles, but his emotions as well. It wasn't that he wanted to stop caring, it was just that it had the tendency of controlling him and while he had someone to protect, he couldn't afford it. Herry had decided one night awhile ago, when Jay had nearly died, that it was his job to protect the other teen, even if he had to sacrifice himself to do so. It never occurred to him, that it was his passion, his love, his emotions that were making him stronger.

**Word #23- Human**

Sometimes it was hard to remember that they were only human, but when Jay found Herry sitting in the court yard, tears streaming down his face after yet again another close battle, Jay was reminded, just how human they all were.

When Jay wrapped his arms around Herry's bigger frame, he was struck with the need to be a statue, to be stone. Because stone doesn't feel, and doesn't feel the longing or the pain that comes from wanting something so badly, but knowing that you could never have it.

**Word #31- It**

Herry wasn't really sure how to describe it, so that's what he named it. 'It'. There was nothing else to call it. The feeling he got in his gut when Jay smiled, or the constriction of his chest when Jay fought Cronus. He'd mentioned it to Odie once, but the smaller boy had only smiled and told him that he'd figure it out eventually.

He had. Calling it, 'it' was just his way of distancing himself from his own emotions until he could figure them out. However, it wasn't long before 'it' was being replaced with something much stronger. Something that explained why he felt like he could walk on water and drown at the same time. Something along the lines of love.

**Word #19- Race**

It was a race, not for prizes or anything, but to raise money for a charity. So when they reached the section of the forest the divided into two paths, he followed Herry, curious as to why he was going the wrong way. Around the bend, they stopped, both slightly out of breath and flushed, but grinning like lunatics.

It was then that Jay finally gave in, kissing Herry, and to his pleasant surprise, found Herry kissing him back.

It was later when the others asked them why they hadn't finished the race that Herry nearly choked on his drink and Jay turned bright red, stuttering something about getting lost.


End file.
